<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Butterfly: Remake by BlackNinja, YamiNoOkami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419092">The Red Butterfly: Remake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja'>BlackNinja</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/pseuds/YamiNoOkami'>YamiNoOkami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Leon can somewhat drive, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, yes this is a remake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/pseuds/YamiNoOkami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean you’re moving?! I thought they were just going to put you on patrol?" my mother exclaimed.</p><p> I ignored her nonetheless, as I continued packing my duffle bag with clothes I needed, along with other important items as my mom continued to rant. Creating some distance between us I grab my bag carrying it to my bathroom, grabbing a spare toothbrush and my toothpaste; as I was about to leave my mother stood in front blocking me in.</p><p>"Why must you do this, huh? Can't you just decline?" She suggested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Harper/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As you may tell from the title this is a remake of a previous work i've done two years ago I think, but this time is going to be so much better! And I'm excited to finally work on this with my best friend on this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wednesday</b>
</p><p><b>2:40 PM</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <em> "What do you mean you’re moving?! I thought they were just going to put you on patrol?" my mother exclaimed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I ignored her nonetheless, as I continued packing my duffle bag with clothes I needed, along with other important items as my mom continued to rant. Creating some distance between us I grab my bag carrying it to my bathroom, grabbing a spare toothbrush and my toothpaste; as I was about to leave my mother stood in front blocking me in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why must you do this, huh? Can't you just decline?" She suggested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I looked at my mother in the eyes as I gently tried to move her aside, but her stubbornness showed no easy feat. And neither did I.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I held the strap of my bag tighter, feeling it heat up against my palm - as I used slightly more force pushing her aside as I left the bathroom then towards the door hearing my mom curse me as I left heading down the stairs towards the front door.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Helena Harper! Don't walk away while I'm talking to you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I turned around facing her, feeling myself heat up with anger.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What do you want me to say?! 'Oh, mother, I would never leave you' - is that what you want to hear? Cause it's not happening."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I turned away ready to walk out the door as I felt a hand grab my forearm, I sighed looking at my mom, seeing her head down choking back tears.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Please, don't leave… Don't leave me, Helena, I beg of you. Don't…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I clenched my bag even tighter to the point it started hurting knowing it's leaving a print upon my hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm sorry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pulling my arm free, I left. Leaving her standing there with tears undoubtedly falling down her face. As I got in my pickup truck quickly starting the engine and driving away without another second wasted.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been ten-years since Helena Harper talked to her Mother after the heated exchange they had, now, Helena continues her life anew as a Detective in Raccoon City.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Monday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8:30 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>*beep beep*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena stirred; groaning at the sound of her phone’s alarm, blindly she reached over to her nightstand for the device that continued to beep, and to her success, she grabbed it pressing the red button to finally put an end to the irritating sound. Turning on her back, she lazily placed the phone to her side, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she let out a final yawn; grabbing the comforter she threw it off her, feeling the coolness of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up out of her bed stretching her stiff muscles as she walked towards her bathroom getting ready for work; her “routine”, if you could even call it that, which consisted of - toilet, shower, etc, and most importantly coffee if she wasn’t running late/terribly late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After completing her routine she walks over to her closet grabbing her new gray </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heart &amp; Dagger</span>
  </em>
  <span> suit jacket and matching pants, then laying them carefully on the bed, before looking further in her closet, remembering she had a nice black shirt to top it off. Helena grabbed her phone to check the time, pressing the button on the side she saw it was almost nine meaning she was going to be late and Hunnigan was gonna have her ass once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossing her phone on the bed, Helena quickly got dressed - giving herself a quick once over, she grinned to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not bad, not bad at all," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena rushed over to her bed grabbing her phone and keys; then she was out the door locking her apartment, she rushed down the stairs and through the main entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jogging over to her car, pressing the button on her key as she got in, next she started the engine hearing it purr with delight, as she buckled her seat belt then hit the main road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traffic was traffic, busy as hell, and irritating as usual. To her luck, she was only one car away from an alleyway that led to a detour she used occasionally. That was her plan if the car ahead of her hurried along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move it jackass I have important matters to attend too - not losing my fucking job!" she yelled, letting out a strained sigh as the car in front seemed to not give a damn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What felt like centuries, Helena finally made it to the station, driving into the parking lot she parked, killing the engine she groaned, knowing the horror she was bound to face inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena stepped out of her vehicle, closing the door as she walked towards the entrance, pocketing her keys in her jacket as she opened the door of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raccoon City police station.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Helena stepped further into the station she was silently greeted by her friend Sherry, with a smile she returned the greet. Only to be greeted with another gesture; the cutthroat and to give it extra razzle-dazzle she stuck her tongue out playing dead at the end of the move she pointed back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena simply replied with her middle-finger raised to her, and another of her popping her collar with a smirk. That only rewarded her with an eye roll from her friend as she resumed talking to some new bee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly going towards the lounge fixing herself a cup of coffee; three sugars, two creams. Helena grabbed a tiny straw out of the cup full of them, tearing the paper off and rolling it into a tiny ball in one hand as she stirred her coffee with the other, then perfectly shooting the tiny ball into the trash as she took a small sip of her coffee. With a relaxed hum, it was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena almost felt as if today was gonna be perfect. Almost, as Hunnigan entered the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena stiffened watching as Hunnigan passed her going for the coffee maker to make her own cup. Helena didn't know either to leave or stay but the one thing she knew was that she was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Helena. Do you know the time?" She said over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena simply looked at her watch seeing that she was most definitely late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nine-forty, ma'am," she said, her throat feeling drier by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunnigan slowly stirred her coffee as she grabbed a lid and was ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you in my office, Helena. And the director wants to see you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am," she said quickly rushing past her towards the Director’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door, Helena waited for an answer and in response, she heard the director's voice giving her permission to enter. Opening the door slowly she peeked her head in with an awkward smile as she fully stepped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close the door behind you, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door gently with a soft click, as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Taking a sip of her coffee. The Director's chair swivels around giving them a respectful face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to look like a stick Helena, this is simply just a check-in." He said, to reassure her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena's muscles slowly started to ease as she began to relax in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to see me, Chris?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed tiredly as he rubbed his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If someone told me being Director was this nerve-wracking I would've just stayed on fieldwork. How are you, Helena?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… alright, is something the matter?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not per se, just a case I thought you might like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris reached under his desk out of Helena's view, pulling out a file and handing it to her. Taking it from his hand she opens it, her curiosity increasing, as she skimmed over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, highly dangerous gang-related activity but that doesn't answer my question though; why me?" she said confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, for starters this will get you out of the penalty area especially after your last assignment,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't my fault, the new guy you had me partnered with was a loose cannon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And like you're not one yourself, Helena Harper." He said, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna just put it bluntly; you're assigned for an undercover mission, Hunnigan will give you the rest of the details." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena stared at Chris in shock and betrayal - gathering her composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> leaving Chris's office, closing the door behind her as she went to Hunnigan's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the door of Hunnigan's office, knocking on the door she waited a bit until hearing permission to enter, Helena warily opens the door seeing Hunnigan focus on her computer. Helena walks in  cautiously, standing in the room like a statue too scared to piss Hunnigan off any further, she really didn't know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just gonna stand there? I'm not gonna bite, yet," she said, her focus still on the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena cautiously sat down in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hunnigan said, now all focus on Helana as she adjusts her glasses properly on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your assignment as Chris may have told you is an undercover op; the relentless gang </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Butterfly</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a notorious gang, so treat this with caution. They're known for many skillful operations on what we know:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>warehouses and high-end banks in earlier years, now, they've gotten stealthier with their movements.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their leader is unknown to us, however, they seem popular amongst the locals in the downtown area and the harbors but no one is willing to give them up. What we found out so far is that they are female and possibly Chinese-American. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's where you come in, Helena. Now your approach is up to you, just know that your mission is to get information about them and take them down when the opportunity arises. Any questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will I need a fake name?" she asked, slightly joking with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, like I said; it's up to you -  how to approach this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice ma'am," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here," Hunnigan said, handing Helena a small flash drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this?" Helena asked, examining the drive in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few other things about them for you to look over. Dismissed, and good luck Helena," Hunnigan said softly, looking into Helena's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, and don't worry I will." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helena gets up from her seat and walks out of the room, smiling at Hunnigan as she closes the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was pretty simple, paperwork, coffee, socializing a bit, basic day. Once it was time for Helena to head home, walking through the double doors of the station she backtracked herself to her car, once she found it Helena was called by her best friend Sherry waving and wishing her goodnight and she did the same. Helena unlocked her car then proceeded to drive home with the thoughts of her assignment in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Helena made it to her apartment building she parked her car closer to the entrance, as usual, killing the engine Helena walked up to her apartment. Unlocking the door she stepped inside instantly shedding her work clothes from shoes to coat, then her tie and shirt. Pulling the drive out of her pocket she placed in on the bed with her coat and tie as she headed towards the bathroom for a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was done she walked out wearing a white tank top and striped boxers with her towel around her neck, grabbing the drive off the bed she walked over to the other side of the room towards her small living area, pull her worn office chair and sat as she turned her laptop on and plugged the hard drive in, her curiosity peaked as she saw the many files on the tiny drive. Clicking on each one learning more about </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Butterfly’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t really much to go by as she anticipated mostly the few professional calculated crimes they’ve done in the past and recently; High-end Bank robberies in the past, some in the present but not much, and after that everything is blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only complicated things left her in the dark but that was for another day, right now she needed sleep and to find a way to locate them first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Removing the drive and turning off her laptop she got up moving towards her bed, putting the drive in her nightstand drawer she readied her bed then got in it relaxing her muscles then drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>